


New Sonic Screwdriver

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, look what I made!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: The Doctor's excited about her new sonic!





	New Sonic Screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cutesy silly thing I thought of when I saw this picture:  
> http://doctorwho.tumblr.com/post/178247706711/warning-please-keep-a-safe-distance-when-using
> 
> Also, the sonic screwdriver described in this is meant to be similar to but not the new one that she actually has - and I assume builds since she's in the 12 Doctor's clothing still and hasn't found the TARDIS, and the picture.
> 
> It was quite difficult and weird to write about characters that we haven't seen yet. I've just got this from the trailers and comic con panel.

All Yasmin could hear was metal scraping against metal, and a few ‘ouches’ from the Doctor. She winced. They hadn't known each other for long but it seemed like if she’d cut her finger off she’d say it’s just a scratch. Her mind just wasn’t with it. Yaz sighed when she heard Ryan and Graham talk about strategy, and try to figure out if they could trust the Doctor. Of course, they could, not like they knew that.  

Before the nineteen-year-old could talk to them the Doctor dramatically pushed through the plastic, grubby looking curtains. She had taken her jacket off, rolled her tatted sleeves up to her elbows, added a brown leather apron used by engineers when wielding, and had black goggles on over her eyes. She just grinned like a child. “Look what I made!” 

Yasmin stared at the device momentarily. It was crooked, silver, gold, and black. It seemed to almost glow on the black and gold colours, and the way it easily fitted with how she held it looked cool. But the companion wasn’t sure on how to respond.  

She raised an eyebrow in question, “What is it?” 

“A sonic screwdriver!” the Doctor beamed as she raised it up in the air. 

“What does it do?” 

“This!” she pointed it to a broken wired kit on the wall, and pressed the button. The gold actually did glow, and it made a mechanical high frequency noise. The wired kit started to spark. So did the sonic screwdriver. The kit blew up, which made everyone jump and the guys finally pay attention. The sonic screwdriver sizzled. Smoke came off it and it seemed to have burnt the Doctor’s hand because she hissed and dropped it. 

“What was that?” Graham asked as he looked over at the small fire that had formed behind the rubble. Ryan grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the foam onto it, putting the fire out.   

The Doctor however, didn’t respond. She just kneeled down next to the fried sonic device, looking upset. “That wasn’t supposed to happen,” she said sadly. 

Yasmin knelt down beside her, staring down at the device, and flinched when it sparked again. She saw the expression on the Doctor’s face, and felt bad. Of course, she didn’t know the significance of the device, but it seemed to mean a lot when she showed it to them. Well, her, seeing that the boys weren’t paying attention until there was a fire.  

She smiled sympathetically, and placed her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder comfortingly. “Hey, it’s okay,” Yaz said a soothing tone. “You can make another one yeah?” 

The Doctor thought for a moment. She then nodded and grinned. “Y-Yeah, I can!” she brought Yaz into a tight hug. “Thank you Yaz!” 

The hug took her by surprise, and the use of a nickname that only her parents or close friends call her. However, she smiled and hugged back. 

“You're welcome Doctor.”


End file.
